Black Swan
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: Allen was an off the street prince, while Kanda was the only born son to King Teidell. A chance meeting at a festival one day sets their destinies for the future. Yullen Co-written with yullenlover99.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own DMG.**

Kanda's story:

Pacing around the room Teidell felt an overwhelming urge to do something to help his wife as she lay in their bed chambers. Early this morning he had been awaken to find his wife enduring the starting pains of labor.

Queen Yukihime was covered in a sleek film of cold sweat as she fought to muffle her cries of pain. Her face was red with fever and body covered in sweat as wave after wave of labor pains continued to course through her body.

Teidell hurried from bed running to the door calling for the servants to fetch the midwives as they had an abundant amount of knowledge from helping birth many of the babies in the Kings castle and grounds.

Screams echoed through the closed door and only grew louder when one of the two midwives came out carrying dirty supplies. She soon reappeared carrying clean supplies closing the door behind her. The Kings heart ached to have his wife in so much pain.

Hour upon hours passed as Teidell's wife lay in the other room. He knew her pains had started in the early hours before the sun had risen over the horizon; and, now when he looked out the window the sun was reaching its highest peek.

Suddenly as Teidell passed the door of the bed chambers again the room had become oddly quiet. Walking toward the door he was stopped as the older of the two midwives stepped out of the door and beckon him to come look at the bundle she held in her arms. Teidell felt overjoyed to have his child in the world.

Gently he held the small babe in his arms smiling as he realized he now had a son.

Before the King could become to caught up in his happiness the second midwife pulled the door open all the way as she hung her head in shame and sadness. Looking at the younger woman Teidell knew what she had to say.

Handing the child back to the older of the two Teidell walked into the chamber hoping that his wife would still be alive.

Standing beside the bed he knew without a doubt that she had given her life to give the child a future. Bowing his head the King then said, "He shall be named Yuu, as a reminder of who his mother was. She shall forever protect this child."

The midwives nodded in agreement with their mourning King as he slid into silence. Both agreed with what he had said about the late Queen.

On that day none noticed that the child had never cried as he stared around with his cobalt colored eyes as if he was searching for something he knew was missing.

Several years later...

"Old man!" A young prince came stomping through the doors to the throne room.

"Yes, Yuu-kun." Unfazed by the boy's temperament, Teidell answered.

"Don't call me that, Old Man." The prince seethed, " You said I could go to the next town over to enjoy the festival, but the guards say you've said nothing about that to them. And are refusing to let me go beyond the gates."

Sighing, Teidell told his only heir, "I'm sorry my son but with the rise in crime as of late I thought you'd be safer here in the palace. I do feel bad about this but you must understand the danger.

And there will be another festival next year."

"Che," angered by the king's words Yuu stalked off.

Nevertheless, several hours later Yuu was walking beside his horse on a trail in the forest as he headed to the festival.

Yuu was seven years old as of today. He knew how to take care of himself as his father allowed him to take up the sword as a pass time where most young princes preferred to tease the maids and make trouble for those below their status.

No young prince Yuu felt that he was going to have to protect something quite special to himself in the future. And that the more time he practiced the more likely he would be able to protect it.

Allen's side:

Years before...

King Walker was feeling quite restless as he went to get a child to become the heir to the throne. Because Mana Walker was unable to have children before his wife Allison passed away from a deadly disease, and he had refused to marry another.

He was in a carriage visiting the local orphanage down in the village. The carriage skidded to a stop making King Mana fly forward almost landing in the floor. Getting up he fixed his top hat and opened the door to see what was going on outside.

His guards were standing in the road holding what looked like a child of about four winters. He seemed to be struggling quite fiercely.

The child was filthy, having tattered clothes that barely hung to his malnourished form and his hair was knotted from dirt and dried blood. His pale skin was battered and bruised from beatings that had left several open cuts. And many more that had already began to scab over.

The child finally escaping the guards grasp ran, hiding behind the King as he step out of the carriage. Mana stared down at the child as he held the young boy's gaze noticing the rare silver gray only to be glared at with a look of hatred and fear. Gaining his voice King Mana was about to ask the boy if he was going to be okay but instead caught the child as he collapse in his arms exhausted.

Frightened, King Mana decided to take the child back to the castle, much to the guards dismay, because they wished to punish the child who had disrespected them. Putting the child in the carriage they headed to the castle. The child was then put in warm clothes and the maids cleaned up his cuts and bruises gently rapping them.

They then laid the child in the bed and tucked him in. Seeing the child open his eyes and stare King Mana allowed him to watch his every move.

"What is your name?" Mana asked after an hour had passed.

No answer came, just more staring.

"How about... Allen. Would you mind being named after my beautiful wife, Allison?"

Allen nodded his head once to show the King he liked the name.

"How old are you?" King Mana asked.

Allen held up 5 fingers.

"Now I can't believe that you are nearly five winters old. Your like a small sprout in the spring."

Allen huffed at Mana as he was called a small sprout.

Several years later...

Allen snuck out of the Cross's Manor that he and his father were staying at since they came to visit the outer lands near the border. King Walker was busy attending to political matters.

Allen had soon become bored and didn't like to play dress up with the lord's lover, so he decided to visit the town. Little did he know that a festival was being held.

Allen was surprised at the many colors and smells that the festival held. He was never allowed to go to the festival because he worked in the circus and the ringmaster was an abusive drunkard.

Allen walked around the festival and saw a small shop that sold something called dango. "Hello kid. Would you like one?"

"Yes please." Allen said politely. Mana had taught him to be gentleman-like to everyone.

"Here you go kid." The man said handing him the stick with round mounds covered in sweet soy sauce.

Allen ate it and fell in love with the sweet food called dango.

Allen asked for 10 more dangos as the seller was shocked at how much the little kid asked for. "Are you sure you can eat them?" the man asked when Allen nodded his head yes.

"Okay," and the man gave him the dango.

Allen walked away eating all of the dango in 1 bite, savoring each one. He was so into his dango that he didn't see a person in front of him causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Allen said.

"Che! Next time watch where you are going you stupid Moyashi." The other kid said.

Allen got up and huffed. When Allen looked at the kid he was shocked at his beauty. He had long black hair held in a high pony-tail, a dark blue tank top with black pants. His face was sharp and his eyes were a deep blue that they looked like the dark ocean.

Kanda was also shocked at the younger kid's appearance. He had sliver hair that was held in a low pony-tail. His outfit was comprised of a long sleeve button up with a gray vest and black tight-fitting jeans with boots that reached his knees. He had gray-blue eyes that looked like they could see into one's soul and had a red star above his left eye with a lightning bolt running down his cheek stopping at his chin. Strangely, it only made him look even more exotic.

"It's Allen Walker, not bean sprout," Allen said.

Allen let only one person call him that.

"Like I care. You too short." The kid said.

"I'm the perfect height for my age, you're just too tall. At least tell me your name since you know mine." Allen stated.

"Yuu Kanda. But if you call me Yuu I'll kill you with Mugen." Kanda finished with a glare.

"Okay, BaKanda it is then." Allen smirked unfazed by the glare.

"Che. How dare you talk to a prince like that." Kanda said gripping Mugen.

"So, I'm a prince too." Allen shot back.

Before Kanda could ask him who his parents were they heard screaming and shouting that sounded like "It's coming!" and "Run faster!"

They both looked to their left and paled. What they saw was a huge machine with a guy wearing a beret shouting, "How dare you touch my precious Lenalee!"

The machine ran forward heading straight for the princes. Kanda pushed Allen out of the way before he turned around and cut off the head of the machine.

"NOOO! My precious Komuirin!" the beret wearing guy shouted crying.

"Nii-san! I left to get you some coffee and you sent Komuirin on them!" a girl with long green black hair and amethyst eyes said.

"Of course! I thought you were kidnapped. Now who was the one who killed Komuirin, so I can kill them?" the guy said.

Lenalee kicked him in the head promply knocking him out.

Lenalee noticed the two guys; one on the ground and the other with a sword next to the head of a flaming Komuirin.

"Thank you for destroying the machine." Lenalee said embarrassed.

"Che." Kanda said.

"BaKanda be nice. I'm sorry for my friends behavior. I'm Allen Walker and this is Yuu Kanda."

"I'm Lenalee Lee and the person over there," she pointed to the knocked out guy, "is my nii-san Komui Lee."

"It's nice to meet ya'll but I have to go and drag him back home, so see ya'll again." Lenalee said before leaving them alone.

"Friend huh?" Kanda asked.

"Of course and thank you for saving me from that machine," Allen blushed.

Kanda felt his heart race at the sight.

'What was that?' he thought.

"Allen! There you are!" an older gentlman shouted.

"M..Mana?!" Allen said.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. Next time you need to tell me before you run off." Mana scolded him, while hugging him to his chest.

"Sorry Mana. I was bored and I wanted to explore. I met someone; this is Prince Yuu Kanda." Allen pointed to the guy behind him.

"Hello King Mana. My father tells me a great many things about you." Kanda finished with a bow.

"Aahaha! So your Tiedoll's son, huh? It's nice to meet you as well." Mana bowed to the young prince in return.

"I see you've met my son. I do hope he didn't cause any trouble."

"Father!" Allen blushed.

"No he didn't."

"Hmm. I was wondering if you wanted to visit us sometime, that's if you want to and I'm sure King Tiedoll would like that as well?" King Mana offered.

Kanda and Allen blushed. "Only if moyashi wants me too."

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And I would love to have you over."

'They look like they are in love.' Mana thought.

"Well it's getting late Prince Kanda so I will send your father a letter asking for permission. Have a good night." And with that Mana and Allen left to the right and Kanda headed to the left.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own DMG or there'd be more Yullen, Laven, and anything else we could think of. It's probably better off that way.**

Allen's side:

A week prior to Allen's 'fateful' meeting with Kanda, his father told him that Cross would be his teacher. Mana's reason was because Cross was an old friend and he had traveled the world. Mana saw that his worldly experiences would be beneficial to Allen's education.

"What!? Father you know that he is nothing but a bloody drunkard."

"Who are you calling a bloody drunkard, you little prince brat?" a man with long red hair with a glass of wine and a cigar, walked in. He wore a nobleman's outfit that consisted of a long overcoat, silk shirt, and pants that Allen thought were a size to small, finishing off with a pair of boots.

Mana sighed and said, "If you help teach Allen, I'll pay you your usual amount."

"Hmm. Very well but only if he will watch Tim when I'm gone," Cross said.

"Fine but where's Tim?" Mana said.

"Excuse me, Mana, but who's Tim?" Allen said.

"I'm right here Prince Allen." A boy with short blonde hair and stunning blue eyes said from behind Cross.

He was on the short side for being nine winters old, and it made him mad when people thought he was seven; he was wearing a long-sleeved, yellow shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"My real name is Timcamy but my friends call me Tim for short. And I'm Cross' ..."

"Idiot apprentice. How good are you at poker?" Cross asked pointing to Allen before Tim could continue.

Allen felt his eyebrow twitch at the nickname but then gave his evil smirk. It scared Tim and made Mana sigh.

'Oh boy' thought Mana, but instead said, "Let's say he knows every cheat in the book."

Allen laughed evilly making Tim cry rivers (like in an anime). Cross smirked and Allen instantly knew he was about to meet the devil himself. "Lets see how much money you can make me in one night and then we can start on your lessons," Cross grabbed Allen along with his bag full of dirty clothes and dragged him to the poker house.

Time skip ~.~.~.~

Allen returned shaking and pale from his experience with Cross. "How dare that drunkard, whore loving, monster take all MY money and then 'ask' me to make more after I stripped every one there!" Allen shouted when he got in his room.

Allen was trying to NOT remember his nightmarish evening with Cross teaching him the ways of the world. He seriously wandered how his Father trusted that man whore with his heir.

"Ah! Master Allen, I see you saw Cross's way with money," Tim said after bowing.

"Don't call me Master. Just Allen is fine, Tim," Allen smiled softly at the small guy.

Tim blushed and started laughing. "Thanks Allen."

"You're welcome now lets go to bed I'm exhausted," Allen said while changing into his pajamas which consisted of a gray shirt and black silk pants.

Tim was wearing a baggy white shirt and yellow boxers. "Where am I gonna sleep Allen?" Tim asked.

"With me of course."

Allen woke up the next morning noticing that Tim was gone, then got dressed since he didn't like the servants helping him with that and made his way downstairs to the dining room to satisfy his 'black hole of an appetite' as Mana so politely puts it.

Walking in Allen saw Mana with a piece of toast in his mouth while reading a letter from someone, Cross was drinking the wine and flirting with one of the servants, and Tim was stuffing his face with waffles drenched with syrup.

"Ah, Allen glad you're here. I just got the letter back from King Tiedoll and he would be delighted for Kanda to spend summer here," Mana said making Allen blush with the thought of Kanda being here.

"Looks like the Idiot apprentice here likes someone." Cross said making Allen growl at him and Tim laughed while singing "Allen and Kanda sitting in a tree kissin!"

Allen sent him a glare making him stop. "Can't wait. Summer is next week, right," Allen said before eating his huge breakfasts consisting of sausage, pancakes, toast, and a large glass of orange juice.

Kanda's side:

A week has passed and all Kanda can think about is Allen Walker, aka Moyashi. He was in his mind when he sleeping, when he ate, and meditated.

"Che. No matter what I do, I can't get him out of my head!" Kanda shouted.

"Yuu-chan!" a red headed kid shouted.

"It's Kanda baka Usagi!" Kanda said pulling out Mugen and started chasing the so called Usagi around with the desire to cut him up. The red head was Kanda's best friend -even though he would never say that out loud- and his name was Lavi Bookman.

He had bright red hair that was held up with a green and black bandana that a girl had given him and he had one emerald green eye while the other was covered with a black eye patch because the girl had found out he was cheating on her. He was wearing a green shirt with black pants and black boots.

He is also the same age as Kanda. "So you like Prince Allen, huh?" Lavi asked smirking.

"Che. How do you know him?"

"I know everything Yuu-chan, after all I am going to be a Bookman."

All of a sudden a black blur was seen and Lavi was shot into a wall by the force. "Oww! Panda! Why did you do that?!" Lavi shouted.

"That's what you get for slacking off on the job." A man said.

He was short about five foot tall and had black – eyeliner, I think- around his eyes making him look like a panda. He didn't have a name so every just called him Bookman.

Bookman dragged Lavi by his collar with much protest by the red head.

"Yuu help me!" Lavi shouted.

"Fix your own problems." And with that Kanda left Lavi and went to find the old man.

Kanda arrived at the library and opened the door seeing his father in it.

"Ahh, Yuu just the person who I wanted to see. A letter has arrived for you. It's from King Mana."

"It's Kanda, old man, and thank you." Kanda took the letter and read it. Kanda couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he finished reading it. "I'll be leaving next week old man to go to King Mana's house and visit his son Allen Walker," Kanda stated.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you, Yuu!" Tiedoll said with tears streaming down his face.

"Oi! Stop crying! I'll be in my room and send a letter back that I'll be there in a week." Kanda said trying to stop his father's tears.

'In one week Moyashi, I'll be there. Just wait.' Kanda thought while looking out the window.

**Another Great chapter co-written with yullenlover99. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait as the weather was getting to me. And I thank yullenlover99 for waiting with such patience. We hope you enjoy!**

Allen's side:

Allen was getting out of the bath when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's your Father."

"Come in."

Allen had a white towel around his waist-he was beginning to acquire quite the feminine physique. When he grew older he would have curves in all the right places that any true female would soon be jealous of.

"I just wanted to tell you that Prince Kanda will be here in five minutes, so get ready, and we'll meet you down in the rose garden."

"Ok, Mana," Allen answered smiling as if he had no worries or concerns whatsoever.

"Oh, and one other thing, Lord Tykki Mikk is coming over tomorrow so behave yourself like you always do," Mana said before he left to meet his long-time friend, King Tiedoll.

'Lord Tykki Mikk, hmm. Why does that name sound so familiar?' Allen thought to himself while putting on his undergarments, a white sleeve-less shirt that was tight, black shorts that hugged his hips perfectly, and a pair of black sandals.

He called Tim and who landed on his back after jumping off the dresser. Allen ran down stairs while saying hello or hi to the many servants.

Tim still clinging to his back asked, "Allen are you really that excited to see this Prince?"

"Yes, Timcanpy, I am. And while I'm thinking about why were you on the dresser?"

"Keeping a look out so that if Cross shows up we can run for it."

Grimacing Allen said, "Thanks Tim."

He finally reached the garden, with the help of some nearby servants since he has had a terrible sense of direction as long as he can remember, and upon arriving he saw Kanda talking with his father Mana.

Tiedoll had wondered further into the rose garden to gaze at their beauty.

"Hello BaKanda!" Allen shouted making Kanda glare at him.

"Che. Moyashi about time you got here," Kanda stated.

Allen looked embarrassed. " I got lost," Allen said with his head tilted to the side with his eyes closed.

Kanda had to hold back a blush at the cute face that Allen gave him. All of a sudden Kanda saw a yellow blur and a sharp pain erupted on his left arm. "What the hell is this thing?!" Kanda said pulling it off his arm with a curse and it landed next Allen with a smirk.

He turned to see Mana chuckling and Allen bending over in tears from laughing too hard. "It's my companion, , more like my Master's but he's letting me keep him," Allen said recovering from the laughing fit.

"And I'm not an 'it', I'm a boy Bakanda," Timcanpy pouted as he rubbed his bruised butt.

"Well, I'll let you two love birds be. I'll be in the library if you need me at all," Mana said smirking when he heard a shout from his embarrassed son. Tim ran to Mana's side taking the hint to allow Allen and Kanda to get better

"Stupid Mana," Allen muttered still blushing.

"What do you want to do Moyashi?" Kanda said, getting control of his blush easier than Allen could.

"I was thinking that we could go swimming in a pond that I found while hiding from Master," Allen shivered a little thinking about how he had to care for a certain man-eating plant for one of his Master's lovers.

"Che. Fine, let's go. But who's your master?" Kanda asked.

"Cross Marian," Allen shivered again thinking of all the huge, a.k.a. mountain sized, debts that Cross has given to him to pay off.

Kanda decided to leave it at that... ...for now.

The next morning...

Lord Tykki Mikk arrived at ten o'clock sharp, as Mana had predicted the day before when he wished Allen 'Good-night'.

Tykki was of astounding regal and so very handsome that he was almost never seen without a woman connected to his arm. Only on private visits such as to his King did Tykki forgo the attachment.

Upon reaching the top step before the fifty meter threshold, Allen Walker was quite aware of his father's warning.

"I do hope that our honored guest did not have any trouble coming to visit us."

"Not at all, as I have quite enjoyed the chance for some sightseeing, for I usually don't get the _opportunity_ to see such beauty."

The way that Lord Tykki spoke quite unnerved Allen but he was here to greet their guest as his Father prepared for the coming talks.

Tykki was the lord of a province near the outer edge of Aurian Kingdom. Like many others, they came to have a conference with the King to report their needs of their people so that as King Mana would be able to help those who did not live in the capital.

Though Allen was sure he had not met Tykki Mikk while he lived in the castle he still felt that he had met the man before.

"Shall we continue inside as I'm sure my father is awaiting your arrival."

With that they entered the castle continuing down several halls, that Mana had made Allen walk step-by-step several hundreds of time with Kanda watching him yesterday to make sure he need not have help finding his way, before they came to a red-oak door that opened into war room.

Mana was a gentle man who did not like conflict so to show he ment no threat to his allies they used this room as a conference room instead of the throne room they was usually used to show power over ones people. With no secrets hidden from ones friend they would be less likely to try and stab you in the back, or that was the King's theory anyway.

"I bid you farewell as I don't believe we'll be seeing each other after this Lord Tykki Mikk," Allen gave him the sweetest smile he could muster as he'd noticed Tykki's eye never raise above his waist as they'd walked through the castle.

"Ah, well then I should say this is farewell then, but I shall pity our parting as a rose does the sun that give it life."

Nodding good-bye, Tykki entered the room leaving Allen standing in the open door feeling sick to his stomach. Deciding that he needed some cheering up Allen proceeded to find Kanda so he could forget ever meeting Tykki.

Soon the servants around the castle were gossiping about the two boys and how loud and lively their young prince seemed to be of late.

The two months passed quickly and summer was soon coming to a close. Kanda promised that this time Allen would come over to his castle and, of course, King Mana agreed and so did his father King Tiedoll. Continuing this pattern of switching to which castle was in use Allen and Kanda were growing ever closer.

Four years have passed by since the arrangement to meet when they met at the festival and Kanda is now fifteen and Allen is thirteen.

" Again you can just call me Tykki," Allen was talking with Lord Tykki Mikk. "So Shounen, how have you been?" Tikki asked.

Allen scooted away from the seventeen winter old teen, since he put a hand on his knee a little too close for comfort.  
>"I've been good, Lord Mikk, Kanda and I have been spending each summer together and I've met his childhood friend, and sometimes a pervert, Lavi Bookman. How has Rhoad been?"<p>

Tykki felt his heart clench with anger at the way HIS Allen spoke about that prince guy Kanda- something. He faked a smile and replied, "She's been doing well but she misses you. After all she does look at you like a big brother."

"So tell me Shounen what is your relationship with Prince Kanda?" he asked, making Allen spit out his Earl Gray.

"Wha..what?" Allen blushed.

"Can I tell you a secret Tykki-kun?" Allen asked playing with his hands.

Tykki felt hope rise in his heart but it disappeared and turned into in to rage and lust.

"I'm in love with Kanda," Allen said.

"You can trust me with your secret, Shounen. Now, it's getting late and I believe my carriage just arrived. See you later Prince Allen," Tykki said before bowing and taking his leave.

When he got in the carriage he released his anger on his servant that was riding with him by releasing his Tease on him, devouring him alive.

"In two years Allen, you will forget about your precious Kanda and will be with me from there after. You will be MINE and MINE only," He started laughing at how his plan would not fail and how a certain King will fall in the process.

Kanda's side:

Kanda was outside practicing his Kendo when he heard his father shout that King Mana and the Moyashi would be here shortly.

"Coming old man, hold on." Kanda said as he put on his shirt and walked towards the front gates, not understanding how someone like the Moyashi could calm him down and anger him at the same time.

Since the moment Kanda woke up that morning he felt quite strange. He just couldn't figure out why or what the feeling truly was. It reminded him of how he felt when he was angry but at the same time he felt as if nothing in the world could go wrong, especially when he thought about the Moyashi.

Knowing that sitting in his room meditating would help with this problem he decided to practice his swordsmanship.  
>By the time he was called to meet Allen he was still no closer to figuring out the strange feeling that was building up in his stomach, almost like butterflies.<p>

Setting his practice sword aside and cleaning up Kanda left the dojo his father had built for him.

Ten minutes later...

"Hey Yuu-chan wait for me?!" Lavi shouted.

"Don't call me by my first name Baka Usagi," Kanda shouted just as loudly.

All of a sudden a "Hey Kanda" was heard. Kanda looked to his left and saw Allne standing there with an amused smile and King Mana behind him tipping his top hat.

"Hello Moyashi," Kanda said smirking forgetting about Lavi.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And hello I'm Prince Allen and this is my father King Mana," Allen bowed to the red head as they had made a game out of the 'proper etiquette for visiting another's place of residence'. Which Kanda concluded only these two fools would do.

Lavi laughed as he walked up to Allen and put his arm around him. "No need to be formal buddy. I'm Lavi Bookman and.."

All of a sudden a blur of black hit Lavi making him spin into a tree, as well as, making Allen and Mana break out in to a nervous sweat.

"Must be Bookman," Mana muttered.

"Ow... Panda Jiji-chan what was that for?!" Lavi shouted at Bookman.

"You must be Allen Walker, King Mana's heir," Bookman said ignoring his grandson's outburst.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you as well," Allen bowed as he became serious as this was his first meeting with the widely respected Bookkeeper. A title only given to the most trusted of historians, which Allen knew only two people possessed.

One was Bookman himself and the other was a mysterious man named Deke who no one knew the whereabouts of.

"How have you been Bookman?" Mana asked.

"I've been good besides my grandson is always getting away from his studies," they both looked over to see Lavi grab Allen in a headlock and Kanda punch him in the face to let him go.

"Well, I have to go son, so see you in two months," Mana said before he hugged bye to Allen and headed back to the carriage to start his journey home.

Bookman went back into the castle seeing that Lavi had decided he was going to 'hang out' with his new friend. The gang explored the castle until they ended up in the throne room with Allen coming face to face with Kanda's father.

"Ah, you must be Allen Walker, my son has told me a lot about you," Tiedoll said while hugging Allen making him blush.  
>Kanda felt a surge of jealously run threw him and Lavi -being Lavi- could tell that it bugged him. This also reminding Kanda of the fluttery feeling in his stomach, as it had just increased.<p>

"Aww. Is Yuu jealous?" Lavi cooed ending up with him running behind Allen as protection from said person.

"Help me Moyashi-chan!" Lavi shouted, Kanda and Mugen behind him.

Tiedoll let go of Allen and snuck off with the thought of how perfect Kanda and Allen would be together.

Allen was about to help Lavi but until he shouted THAT nickname; so he ran behind Kanda and let him punch Lavi. Allen had surprisingly grabbed Kanda's sword arm leaving him no way to stab Lavi. "You have turned into another Kanda! He's changing you!" Lavi cried with Allen and Kanda smirking evilly.

After the incident with Lavi, they found themselves in Kanda's room bored.

"Oh, I know what we can do. Let's play Poker!" Allen said while slipping out his deck from his sleeve.

"Sure but I have never been beaten, even Yuu-chan has lost to me!" Lavi said prideful.

"Che. It's Kanda, baka Usagi and don't let it go to your head," Kand said.

"Oh well, if that's the case then, let's raise the stakes even more then. We are going to play Strip Poker," Allen said cheerfully.

"Bring it one!" and "Why do I hang out with you idiots?" Allen heard them both say in unison.

Suddenly Allen's happy nature turned cold and you could see black aura round him. "Let's play boys," Allen said with an evil smile.

'We're screwed?!' Was the only thought that ran through their minds.

The game ended with Lavi going out first with his dignity stripped down to only a sliver. Seeing as all he had left was a manly loin cloth, which Allen shoved out of his mind as he would likely have nightmares if he thought about it too long.

Kanda was down to his pants with his shirt, ponytail, socks, and shoes gone. "How the hell are you so good, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as Allen laid down a royal flush betting his three in a row.

"I never lose at poker, it's the only way I could eat when I was younger and I have found this is an easy way to pay off my Master's debts. I'm not using the Royal Bank because it isn't just mine or my father's money; it belongs to our people," Allen said trying to keep his blush at bay when he saw Kanda's six-pack and long hair framing his shoulders making him want to run his fingers through it.

Kanda 'che' and took off his pants with Lavi laughing in the corner until a glare and threat of a certain part be removed slowly and as painfully as possible made him stop.

Allen smacked Kanda on the back of the head and told him to behave himself. Kanda growled but did as he was told.

After they both recovered their clothes and assembled their outfits putting them on, thanks to a certain white haired person, they left and made their way down for dinner.

And just like before the summer flew by without a second glance.

But over the next two years having grown up into beautiful, Allen, and handsome, Kanda, princes.

Allen has curves in all the right places that made many women green with envy. He was also known throughout his kingdom for being fair and polite; he even loved to play with the commoner's children. He was known as the Gentleman Prince.

Kanda, on the other hand, was known for being a strict but calm prince. He had a eight-pact that had many women, and some men, lusting after him which made him a fast runner, but not as fast as his Moyashi, as he was prone to being stalked by both genders. People had started calling him the Briar Prince, as he was like a rose with thorns.

Those who got close would be left with nothing but pain.

Allen and Kanda who are now fifteen and seventeen have visited each other every summer since their meeting at the festival and their love for each other growing with their shared years.

"Allen I have something I need to talk to you about," Mana said in the library where his son was reading a book of romance and adventure.

"Yes father. What is it?" Allen asked.

"Please be truthful with your father when I ask but do you love Kanda?"

"Wai..what!?" Allen asked with a huge blush the color of strawberries appeared on his face.

Mana smiled slyly and said "Don't worry, I won't tell but you should."

"No?! Father never... he.. I.. he won't feel the same, I just know it," Allen said a certain look in his eyes.

Mana remembered that look; it was that look from his childhood, of being abandoned by the people he thought he could trust with his life. Mana hugged Allen but then they heard a knock at the door.

Kanda heard a muffled "come in" and saw his Moyashi crying. "What happened, why is he crying?" Kanda said rushing up to him and hugged him also.

To say that Allen was shocked would be an understatement, he was terrified. 'Did Kanda hear me?' was the only thought running through his mind.

Kanda saw Mana mouth 'you have, my permission' and Kanda pulled Allen into kiss which forced Mana out of the three-way hug. Yes, Kanda did hear everything Allen said and it pained him to think that Allen would think he wouldn't, or didn't, love him back.

Allen suddenly felt something on his lips and he smelled lotus and mint. A scent that only Kanda could pull off. He felt something slide across his lips and gasped when Kanda pulled his hair.

Kanda pushed his tongue into his mouth and noted how sweet he tasted.

Allen moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist. When air was becoming a problem they pulled apart. Slowly as neither really wished to let go of the other.

Kanda then lowered his head to Allen's exposed neck and suck on it marking the Moyashi as his and loved the moan the boy made. Kanda pulled away and stared at Allen.

His eyes were glazed over, his clothes were wrinkled and his lips were bruised and swollen, "I love you Aren."

Allen's eyes widen and he started crying while saying "I love you, too, Yuu."

"I see that you too are together now," Mana said from the sidelines making Allen blush as his father had witnessed the whole scene.

"Oh my son, my Yuu all grown up!" Tiedoll walked in, right behind the younger King, and had a handkerchief wiping his tears making Kanda blush a little.

Kanda got down one knee and said, "Aren, I truly love you and have ever since we met at the festival nine years ago. I love everything about you to your laugh, tears, and your personality. You're everything that I want and need in my life, please Aren, ...Marry me?" Kanda said while holding up a ring that was sliver but held two opposing stones in it. One was a silvery diamond, while the other was a dark blue sapphire.

Allen had tears of pure happiness streaming down his face and tackled his long-time love while screaming 'yes'.  
>King Mana and Tiedoll clapped for their happiness.<p>

No one noticed an unnatural butterfly in corner watching the whole scene while the one watching it was furious with rage.

"No! Damn it, that's it summer is in a month and then MY Allen will belong to me. And me only," the twenty winter old Portuguese said, his voice laced with fury and hatred.

In a weeks time every kingdom knew about the engagement of Prince Kanda and Prince Allen, and they were invited to have it on Allen's birthday which was Christmas as it was the day Mana had adopted him from the life of darkness and despair.

A couple months have passed since Kanda and Allen have admitted to each other their love. And since it was summer again Allen was heading on his way with his father to his lover's kingdom.

Traveling like they always did by carriage as the roads between the two kingdoms had been growing safer the longer and thicker the two places became. Crime was down, people were happier than ever before, and many were awaiting the day of the two princes wedding.

All of a sudden the carriage stopped abruptly making Mana and Allen launch forward. They almost landed in the floor if not for their quick reflexes.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"Not sure, stay here Allen," Mana said as he walked outside, "I won't be long."

After Allen waited several minutes for his father to come back inside he climbed outside, only to gasp as he saw his father on the ground with someone holding a knife over his throat. The coachmen nowhere to be seen.

"Hello shounen."

"T..Tykki?" Allen stepped back scared.

"Now, now my beloved that's not how you're supposed to act," He said with a lust filled gaze.

"Allen, my sweet, if you don't do as I say this horrible excuse for a King might die such a horribly boring death; so you will give yourself to me," Tykki said while holding the knife closerer to the King's neck making a thin line of blood dribble down.

"No, Allen don't . Remember what I said, 'Don't stop. Keep moving forward' and I love you my son, Allen Walker."

That was the last thing Mana said to Allen before Tykki sliced his neck. And just as suddenly he saw some Tease before

they surrounded him with Tykki chanting some unknown language. Allen felt his body suddenly flare in pain as if his muslces were on fire and he screamed from the pain before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Now your precious Kanda will never be able to recognize you in this form," Tykki sneered as he picked up an unconscious black swan and disappeared without a trace leaving only Allen's ring, left in a puddle of blood.

Kanda grew worried as several hours have past and Allen and Mana should have arrived earlier. Before the noon bell at least, or if they had stopped for a snack by the mid-noon bell. As of now it was becoming quite dark outside as night began to fall over the kingdom.

All of a sudden a merchant ran towards him with tears in his eyes and Kanda's heart started to race and demanded to know what had happened. As the merchant seemed to have force his way in just to tell the news.

The merchant said, "My prince, I was on my way to trade goods here at market when I saw a lump in the road; and as I got closer, my Lord, I saw it was King Mana...dead. He was murdered. His throat was slit. His son, your fiancé, is nowhere to be found. All I could get was his ring that is covered in blood. I don't know who the blood belongs to though."

He handed the ring to Kanda and bowed while his tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry, My Lord."

Kanda just stood there shocked that his koi was gone, for that was what Allen was. A koi fish that's beauty could never be surpassed. And Kanda had hoped to be the pond that would forever hold the koi in its grasp. Kanda headed back inside and collapsed in his bed finally crying for the first time ever.

'He's gone. He's gone. Just like that,' Kanda thought with unnerving fear.

Then he suddenly got mad at himself and laughed at himself in disbelief. he felt like there was a hole that had opened up in his chest because his soul seemed to be missing. His Moyashi.

"He's not dead. That Moyashi is too strong to be dead," Kanda said and vowed to himself that he would find whoever took his love and they would pay with their life.

Lavi and Bookman, Lenalee and Komui, everybody cried at the loss of the beloved King Mana Walker and missing, adored Prince Allen Walker.

** Of course, our beloved readers, Allen Walker is anything but dead. ~yullenlover99~**


End file.
